


unexpected events

by electraheathens



Category: Phoenix Drop High, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electraheathens/pseuds/electraheathens
Summary: zane has always wanted to impress gene. now he gets his chance.





	unexpected events

**Author's Note:**

> (this is from like, 4 or 5 months ago, so it isn't as good as my current writing. but i wanted to post something and this is a fic that i think is okay)

Zane had always wanted to fit in with the “bad kids”  
It had been his high school dream.  
So when Gene had asked him to break help him into someone’s house, he accepted immediately.  
Zane had always admired Gene, in a ‘oh my god you’re so amazing’ way, but more in a ‘oh my god I want to date him’ way.  
So now, in his junior year of high school, he could finally show Gene how ‘cool’ he was.  
Gene had assumed it was a summer home, and that no one was living there at the moment. But oh, how wrong he had been.  
Here's how the night had gone:  
Zane had snuck out of his house at around 11 PM, and had met Gene. They had gone to the house Gene assumed to be empty. “Can you pick the lock?” Zane whispered. Gene nodded, and pulled a kit out of his pocket. The lock clicked after a few seconds, and the door swung open. Gene led Zane to the back patio. There were two chairs there, and both boys took a seat. “I have something to confess,” Gene said. Zane raised an eyebrow. Gene dragged his chair closer to Zane, until their faces were only inches apart. “I really like you.” He leaned in and kissed Zane’s lips. Zane’s heart was pounding, and joy filled him. He couldn't believe this was happening! Gene slowly pulled Zane off the other chair, and on top of him. They kept kissing, smiling at each other. This was the definition of young love.  
“Hey!” a voice barked. Zane and Gene jumped of the chair as a man ran towards the screen door. Gene and Zane leapt over the fence and ran. They ended up coming back and slipping under the patio. It was very tight in there, but they wanted to hear what was going on. Police sirens broke the night’s silence. Soon enough, the man who owned the house was talking to a police officer. “I couldn't make out what they looked like, it was too dark,” the man said. “I believe both had black hair, though.” “Okay. We’ll file a report of breaking and entering, and we can check for fingerprints. You said they were kids, right? I doubt they’d be in our system,” the officer said. “Yes, two boys making out on my patio!” “How old did they look?” “Not sure, possibly around 16 or 17.” “Okay. We will look for them.” “Thank you, sir.”  
Zane and Gene giggled quietly. Zane put his hand on Gene’s cheek, and leaned in for another kiss.  
They hid there for another hour, being as in love as they had ever been.

 

The next morning when Zane came down for breakfast, he grabbed a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. As he sat down at the table, he pitched a question to his mom. “Can I go over to a friend’s house after school?” he asked. Zianna was surprised to hear this. Zane had never really had friends in high school. She smiled and said that he could go, as long as he was back by 6 pm. 

After school, Zane met Gene and they walked to his house. They talked for awhile, and decided to do homework. After that, Gene said they could hang out in his room, so they went upstairs. Gene had a large bed, so they both lay on it. They faced each other and talked. They got to know each other better. After awhile, Gene pulled Zane on top of him, like they had done on that guy’s patio. He pressed his lips against Zane’s, smiling, and they kept doing that. “Your parents won't come home anytime soon, will they?” Zane murmured. “No," Gene murmured against Zane's lips.  
This really was an unexpected event.


End file.
